A Demoted Semblence
by Gods Rest
Summary: Grimm...Creatures of the Dark. Drake...The Ultimate weapon against the Grimm. He was made into said Weapon with no choice, and Thus taking away his life. He Became a Weapon with no Say in it and Chose to find the people responsible for his Transformation, hoping to recover what once was lost. Please Read and Review.


**Demote**

Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking. Please have a nice read, First kind of story for this so please no flame.

I looked over the battlefield. Torn body parts lied everywhere...all of them body parts of Grimm. As I examined the corpses I noticed one still alive, only hanging on by a thread.

I walked to it bringing the cannon to its face. "Pray that your soul is cleansed Grimm." I said firing the shot ending its life.

"You do know that Creatures of Grimm have no Soul's right?" I rotated the top half of my body around to see a Middle Aged man atop of a Hill with a cane sipping a Coffee Mug.

"Identify yourself or Die human."I stated as my Rocket Launcher loaded a new Volley into the chambers.

He let out a sigh before disappearing into thin air. 'This is not-' I lost connection with anything below my Torso. System Errors appereared across my View as my body crashed to the ground showing the man with the mug standing promptly next to me.

"To think such a Semblance was waisted" He pulled up his cane firing out a beam hitting the Launcher in the chamber blowing it off from my Body. "on such a untrained little boy."

"Explain Human." He walked to me and crouched down, Looking me in the Visor.

"Your Semblance is named 'Level Up' am I correct? The Ability where your body transforms into a Mechanical Automaton with Advanced Anti-Grimm Weaponry. There's also the fact that it has 4 Modes which each have different capabilities but different circumstances."

"How did you-" He crushed my Optical Sensors with his canes tip.

"Its sad to see such a Talent waisted. Seeing as how you didn't have a choice in it being your semblance-"

"STOP TALKING!" I Demoted and Went into human form with my Assault Rifle pointed at him.

"Ah so you finally come out of your shell Drake?" The man said smiling.

"WHO ARE YOU?! NOT JUST ANYONE CAN DISABLE ME LIKE THAT WHEN IM IN TANK MODE!" He showed a small Smile.

"Put the Assault Rifle away Drake. If I managed to Destroy your Tank form do you really think a gun such as that one will work?" I looked at him then at my weapon. I sighed as I turned the Gun back to it's Close Range Combat form, a Chainsaw.

"Drake I have an offer." He said pouring Coffee into his mug. 'The heck?'

"Not until my questions are answered."

"Fine then." The man said looking at me sipping from his Mug as he discarded the Dispenser.

"How do you know of my Semblance?" I said Sitting on the ground next to a dead Ursa's head, which was staring at me in a way.

"Cause you have been on Beacons Radar since you left your Makers." He said looking down at me with a Glare.

"Why are you here? Cause if your with the Crooks that" I looked at my body "transformed me into a Monster then I will save you the breath, I won't take the Deal."

"Dont compare me to them. I wouldn't force such a decision or even suggest it to someone in the first place." He crouched down next to me looking out at the Horizon. "I'm simply here cause you are not at your full potential and you are not using your power wisely." He stood Facing me.

"You know who I am?" He questioned looking at his mug.

"No not really." I said as he sipped from his mug again before turning around.

"I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The top School for training the next Generation of Hunters, And I" He turned to me. "am offering you the chance to attend my Academy. If you accept you will face tremendously Dangerous Grimm, possibly get revenge on those who did you wrong, and you will unlock the secrets of your past that you do not know. Do you accept?" I stood.

"I accept. On one condition." He nodded. "Proceed."

"I get to be Solo." He looked at me with a raised Eyebrow when I gave the Condition.

"Go through Initiations and then we'll talk." I shrugged.

"Now Drake let's get going shall we?" I nodded following him. 'Maybe...Just maybe I'll finally have closure.'

AU: Well everyone thanks for reading! Here's the OC Description for what it's worth. please Review and Follow!

Demote OC Description

Drake

Semblance- To turn his body into a Mechanical Automaton. There are 4 different Modes.

Tank Mode: Heavy Built Automaton designed for taking hits and Destroying heavy Targets with Large weapons with long reload times. Main con is once used cannot be Re-Used within 24 Hours due to Aura Consumbtion.

Arc Mode: Light Built Automaton designed for Agility and Basic Crowed Control Scenario with a Laser Guided Light Machine Gun perched on the shoulder. (Remember Predators Plasma cannon on the Shoulder with Laser pointers? Yeah like that a little.) Main Con is Once used form can only last 45 Minutes before Demotion and cannot be used for 3 hours.

Normal Mode- All Bones are replaced with Solid Titanium Alloy allowing for much more power. Only mode without time Delay and will last as long as needed. Increased Speed, Strength, and Stamina are a given. Extreme Healing abilities also apply. This Semblance is always active unless turned off.

Stealth Mode- Body is encased in Superlight Steel Plates. 50 Cal. Sniper Rifle is fused into right arm. Once used cannot be reused for 30 Hours and also if any damage is taken said damage carries over to Body when demoted.

Aura Level- Extremely Low

Clothing- Wears a Black Leather Blanc Rivet Jacket, Has a Black T-Shirt, Wears Darkened blue Jeans, and has White Tennis-Shoes.

Weapon- Soul Usher. A Chainsaw with a 9mm Rifle integrated into the blade. Each tip of the Blades are made from Titanium Alloy for Unending Sharpness.

Eye Color- Dark Blue

Age- 16

Hair Color- Silver

Bio- Was a normal boy living in Vale until he was kidnapped by a Secret Weapons organization. After kidnapping he was Subjected to various tests and experiments resulting in his semblance and loss of Memories. Though when he was being transported he went into tank mode and broke out, to find himself in Atlas. He's been hunting the Organization ever since and has also been taking down Grimm on his way.


End file.
